singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Player List
In Singularity, every player is a bright shining star in the sky! On this page, make an entry by creating a new subheading. The body of your subsection should include a brief bio (hilarity welcome), if you are over or under 18 (this is just for reference, no exact ages needed), and which characters you play. If you have made an account, link it here. =MODS= Brig (Mod) Under 18: No Plays: 'O'Brien, Eko, Arbiter, Marcus Wright '''AIM: '''BrigantineFranke Coffee (Mod) [[User:Javadad|'Coffee]] is a bit of a reclusive shut-in, who spends way too much time on the internet and could probably stand to get out of the house now and then. If only it wasn't for the Evil Day-Star thwarting her plans. She has a tendency to be a lot more polite when you talk to her outside of chat, to the point of using capitalisation and proper syntax. Generally thought to be a myth, it is said you can lure her out through talk of horrible plot ideas and the misuse of her hyenas. She swears like a squeaker on Vent who is getting owned on a public server, and thinks talking about yourself in the third person is really fucking pretentious, but is apparently okay with spelling things like an anglophile twat. Probably the chillest person in the game, up until the point where she isn't. Hair trigger, proceed with caution. Surprisingly uncaffeinated. Under 18: No. Plays: BLU Sniper AIM: buggerthisthing Lainie (Mod) Under 18: No Plays: Catherine-B320, Black-One, Annalee Call AIM: literally nailed, captainfailsquad Mouse (Mod) Mouse 'is a whirlwind of caps lock and terrible plot ideas. She loves the hell out of everyone and ''will call you sugar. '''Plays: '''Raptor Red (AU), Virgil (OC), RED Pyro (Amat), Jack (AU) '''Under 18: Nope. AIM: whatuhflamer =PLAYERS= Aave Aave kind of regrets having a nick starting with two a's because oh no top of the list people will notice me oh nooooo Plays: Davesprite Under 18: '''Nope. AJ '''AJ is a dorky metalhead, gun nut who loves post-apocalyptic fun and westerns. Plays: '''John Connor, RC-1262 '''Under 18: '''No '''AIM: boozeandsurgery Alba Plays: Soundwave, Thane Under 18: No Anarin Profile Page: User:Anarin Anarin is about as nerdy as you'd have to be to play her characters. Plays: Delta, Emile Under 18: Not for almost a decade now. AIM: 'zeteram Anne ''Profile Page: User:Annenonymous '''Anne is a disappointment to everyone she meets. Plays: Bonny, Gardenia Under 18: Nope. AIM: busshelterwindow Buttercup Profile Page: User:Tmk2383 Buttercup plays Sarah Connor but is the sort of person who is happy with the nickname 'Buttercup.' She is extremely geeky about extremely specific subjects and cheerfully ignorant about many more. Please forgive her when she inevitably mixes up your favorite video game fandoms. Plays: Sarah Connor, Parker Under 18: Not even close. AIM: '''tmk2383 Chibs '''Chibs has a PhD in tl;dr. But not in this wiki. Plays: Simon Silverton Under 18: Lmfao Contact: chibichibitheone / ovaaaaaaan on AIM Chii Plays: Euphie, York, Carter Under 18: No AIM: '''chii is a pedo Claire ﻿UH. Claire just joined this game and she's super nervous because she's never been in a game in which she doesn't know anyone else. She plays Aradia Megido and she is not under 18, Jegus. Colin What sparing information on Colin that exists can be found here. '''Plays: Riza Wildman Under 18: No AIM: eurousventulus Corny Plays: Shockwave Under 18: No Dandy Dandy is a totally derpy smilie face abuser who likes rambling on and on about Sanji Jack Spicer characterization (but mostly just Sanji and Jack Spicer). She's a sucker for romantic comedies and happy endings. And also explosions. In fact, the more that goes up in flames, the better. In fact, screw romantic comedies, nothing blows up in them. >| Plays: Equius Zahhak Under 18: Despite what people who card me for R-rated movies think, NO Eric Plays: The T-X Under 18: No﻿ AIM: '''poeticfangs Hal '''Plays: Feferi, Atlas Under 18: No AIM: '''atraquodalbus Hiku '''Hiku '''plays Commander Shepard and Dug. She is a happy islander who no longer lives on an island. So sad. She is also silent like a serial killer when on Skype, apparently. '''Plays: Commander Shepard, Dug, Kaylee, Cindy Meltzer, and GLaDOS. Under 18: Not for a while, now. AIM: '''hikuswing Jayde '''Jayde plays The Rookie and Anon and enjoys tl;dr'ing in action brackets FOREVER. She's also fond of watching video game Let's Plays and hilarious reviews of bad movies while chatting and doing homework. Maybe she multitasks too much... Plays: The Rookie, Anon Under 18: lawl no AIM: 'jaydepuff Karijou '''Karijou '(a.k.a. '''Kari, Ethan, Herpderp) is a fantastically derpy person who loves talking to everyone and anyone! Except when they're too busy being awkwarded out by said fantastically derpy person. Sob. ;__; Was known sometime in the distant past for having the Voice of God over Skype... Plays: Dave Strider Under 18: nope.avi Kasarin Kasarin is made of hurr and durr. Plays: Axel Under 18: Nope. Krakatau Profile Page: Krakatau (aka 'Kraks') is that strange girly witha fascination for volcanoes and other natural phenom, is prone to geekery, and random lolspeak. Plays: Jun-A266 Under 18: Hasn't been for over a decade. AIM: '''eleishar Kuruma '''Kuruma is an actual rocket scientist who may have tried to calculate the tensile strength of the materials needed to build Sacrosanct before apping. Plays: Kevin Flynn, movieverse Motoko Kusanagi Under 18: Not since the 90s, man. AIM: 'timeheldme 'Kyle ''Profile Page: '' Kyle '''is a semi-reclusive scifi fan for a weakness towards rpg video games. He's a little awkward when it comes to new games, and is a large anime fan. Also likes things like Power Rangers and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. ''Plays:'' Chris Ramirez/Kamen Rider Sting ''Under 18:'' Hasn't been for almost a decade. Laura '''Plays: Tavros Nitram Under 18: nope Lavvy Lavvy is a bit of a weirdo who plays assholes a lot. Psychotic assholes. Plays: Jack Noir Under 18: Nope Len Len is a pretty cool girl. She spews memes and doesn't afraid of anything. Plays: Nepeta Leijon Under 18: NOT ANYMORE. Ahahaha now I can legally buy all the lotto cards I want. Louise Plays: Vriska Serket Under 18: No Linda Linda is the goddamn hegemon. Plays: Karkat Vantas Under 18: No Maggie Profile Page: Non''e '''Maggie' is hideous. Plays: Rose Lalonde Under 18: FOR NOOOOW Mica Profile Page: User:failmica Mica plays Motoko Kusanagi and adores tl;dr responses. And cyborgs. And titchy useless details that go on and on tediously. Prone to sarcasm and inappropriate wit often leading to foot-in-mouth and hiding under rocks. Has a degenerative illness that causes her to go into convulsions if she doesn't fill awkward silences with inappropriate humor that's sometimes mistaken for passive-aggression. Plays: Major Motoko Kusanagi, Jiji, EDI, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Marjie Under 18: No Milo Milo is just this guy, you know? Plays: Mordin Solus, Red Snout, Jaime Reyes Under 18: AIM: milo1047 Mindy Mindy is a person. Plays: Nemesis Prime Under 18: Totes NO. AIM: twixtthestreams WARNING; Mindy is a lurk lurk lurker and is almost always invisibible. LEAVE A MESSAGE IF YOU NEED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH HER SHE'S COOL. Just make sure you let her know who she is if you haven't poked her before! Mon Mon (Aliases: Steven, Derpus Mc Derperton III, Hey You) is a derpy kid who plays other derpy kids. Except unlike the derpy kids he plays, he doesn't have wind powers. Just derp powers. Known for terrible ideas and partying all day erryday on Skype. Plays: John Egbert Under 18: Nope.avi AIM: replismontanthin Odd Profile Page: User:Oddplorx Odd is one of the most irreverent players in the game. Along with Vic, is one half of the tag team gauntlet all new players end up facing. Sort of like a first level Boss Fight. Suspected to be Coffee's personal attack hyena. VIC WAS HERE, ODD IS A LOSER odd likes butts and smells like butts and also likes to have butts in her face so she can smell them You are both (See: Vic) Like hell. Bold is for losers - Surge YOU ARE A BUTT. - Surge Yeah well... I fucked your mom. - Surge Plays: T-800 Model 101, Black-Two, Zaeed Massani, Fluttershy Under 18: HAHAHA no AIM: electricbeararms Pen Pen '''is strange. '''Plays: Pino and Gamzee Under 18: LMFAO no AIM: '''pendragon237 P '''Pyne/'P' is made entirely of bamboo. Plays: Kato Under 18: nyet nein non iie bu laa AIM: lovelyannelid Rama Rama can't stop this wiki from bolding everything oh my goood I broke it it will never not bold Plays: The Lone Wanderer (aka Vaultie) Under 18: non AIM: BLUbalaclava Renee Profile Page: User:Riflekinematics '' '''Plays:' Jade Harley Under 18: oh nooooo Ruingaraf Ruin is pretty much a derpy, generally cheerful puppy. On occasion she will display sharp sarcasm, cynicism and anti-social tenancies, but this usually tends to be reserved for characters in pretendy-funtiems. Plays: '''Batou '''Under 18: Nope AIM: RedWolfRuin Siri Siri fails at life and at wiki editing. Under 18: Nope! Plays: Sam Flynn AIM: coolercouleur Stefan Plays: Hicks, Garrus Under 18: No AIM: 'dragoon1940 Surge ''Profile Page: User:Surgeface '''Surge '''is some kind of burrowing creature that is awake like all the time unless zie isn't. Zie thinks almost everything is funny, and is pretty much loud and gross and likes to make dick jokes. Zie is almost as bad at being alive as some kind of small pants-on-head stupid limbless koala bear. In Skype, zie is the one with the annoying background conversations and obnoxiously loud computer fan. '''You just mad, 'cause I'm stylin on you. -Odd Italics is for inner monolouge. Meaning you're a chicken shit who can't vocalize a come back. Italics is small time. - Odd CALL SURGE FOR A SLUTTY FUN TIME 555-555-5555 Plays: HAL 9000, PFC Lavernia Tucker, Toothless, Kanaya Maryam Under 18: ˙ou 'ʎןןɐǝɹ ʇou AIM: hplusfuture Teal Profile Page: User:teal_deer Teal is a massively long-winded insufferable douchenozzle failure. He's in graduate school and doesn't afraid of everything by which we mean he is afraid of fucking everything and is never around because haha papers and procrastination. Plays: Bro Strider, Zombie / {...}, SHODAN Under 18: No AIM: failscream Varis Varis is your average everyday badass. She enjoys long walks on moonlit beaches, bubble baths, and mowing down hoardes of undead with an AK-47. Plays: Kaidan Alenko Under 18: No AIM: hardertokill Vic Profile Page: User:Vicioushallway Vic is a disgusting buttfaced waste of space who plays too many characters and ruins everything. Alongside Odd, she one-half of the brutal hazing rituals new players face when they enter chat. In chat she's the one who TYPES LIKE A spastic and is prone to linking disgusting internet fetishes. In skype, she's the drunk one. She is reportedly one of Coffee's personal hyenas, and uses this as an excuse to make the mods' lives living hell. She alphebetized this list like some kind of fag. Odd was here. Vic is a bigger loser. Vic likes to draw little girly boys being dick poked by Hungarian brick shit houses. total twatfaces - Surge '' '''Plays:' 686 Ebullient Prism, Grid, Legion, Jorge-052, The shadow Under 18: heck no AIM: vicioushallway Xander Xander spends too much time playing a certain hat-based class simulator, zombie shooting, and generally procrastinating. He's also an unemployed hairdresser, meaning he does haircuts for friends in exchange for food. He is know as der Glitzkrieg almost everywhere else on the interbutts. Plays: RED Medic Under 18: No '''AIM: '''derglitzkrieg